SCP-096
SCP-096, also known as the Shy Guy, is a Euclid-class object contained by the SCP Foundation. It is mainly known for its psychoanalytical appliance and screams. Appearance SCP-096 appears to be a humanoid, pale-skinned, anorexic human. It is 2.38 meters, and it has little to no muscle mass. Its arms are greatly out of proportion to the rest of its body, measuring 1.5 meters in length. SCP-096 has no hair anywhere on its body. its jaw is four times bigger than an average human jaw, and its eyes are completely devoid of pigmentation making them completely white. All other facial features are similar to humans. It is unknown if SCP-096 is blind. SCP-096 also doesn't show any higher brain functions beyond locating its victims. Behavior and Procedure SCP-096 spends most of its days pacing the eastern wall of its containment chamber, at the exact moment that anyone views SCP-096's face or sees it in a photo or video, SCP-096 will hide its face with its hands screaming and crying, showing extreme emotional distress. After one to two minutes, SCP-096 will stand up and begin to run to the person that saw its face. nothing can impede SCP-096’s path to the person who saw SCP-096’s face. When SCP-096 reaches its target it will kill them without fail. SCP-096 will kill victims in ways as to leave no trace of the victim's body, with no evidence of victims bodies ever being found. After killing its victim SCP-096 will return to its docile state. SCP-096 will then attempt to return to its natural habitat. Incident 098-1-A A researcher in the SCP Foundation created a device to make containing SCP-096 easier, the device failed to result in a containment breach that caused an unknown number of civilian deaths. After killing the last of its victims, SCP-096 was re-captured by placing a bag on its head to prevent further viewing of its face. the researcher was then tasked with terminating SCP-096 at all costs. ''SCP - Containment Breach'' In SCP - Containment Breach, SCP-096 appears wandering around the Heavy Containment Zone of the facility crying. When SCP-096's face, it goes into a stage of emotional stress for 40 seconds before hunting down whoever viewed its face. SCP-096 will run directly to its target and kill them. If the player avoids SCP-096 for long enough, it will instantly storm their position and kill them. It also spawns in a scripted event where it brutally kills a guard who accidentally views its face. Trivia *SCP-096 is a popular character in video game mods and is popularly featured in mods for Minecraft, Roblox, and Garry's Mod, among others. External Links *''SCP Foundation'' *''SCP - Secure Craft Protect '' *''SCP-096 Demonstration'' *''SCP-096 Garry's Mod Model'' *''SCP - Containment Breach'' *''SCP Containment Breach Official Wiki'' *''SCP Containment Breach Wikia'' Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Internet Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mute Category:Humanoid Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Urban Legends Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Nameless Category:Video Game Villains